Doctor Who iPod Challenge
by Kireteiru
Summary: Ten clicks for Amy/11. First try at Doctor Who; tell me how I did! R&R.


A/N: Because I have recently discovered the wondrousness that is Doctor Who season five. And the fact that Matt Smith is cute when he's flustered like in Flesh and Stone. Not my best work; just trying something new fandom-wise.

The Doctor Who iPod challenge!

Pick a person or pairing: 11/Amy

Put your music player on shuffle

You can only work while that song i playing, and no cheating!

Do ten and post them.

* * *

1. Iris – the Goo Goo Dolls.

The Doctor had been unable to stop thinking about her in the quiet moments he had while she slept. Even though she was engaged to Rory, he could not help but want her (he may have been a Time Lord, but he still was a man), but he was not so sure that society would be as accepting of an interspecies relationship as they were with the breeding of ligers and tions. That held no gravity with his personal convictions, however.

Love knows no gender – and no species.

He looked up at the beautiful Scottish ginger when she entered the control room of the TARDIS and swept her into his arms, giving her a swift hug. He didn't care if the world saw them through the doors of his trusty time macine; they knew who they were and who they wanted, and nothing was changing that.

* * *

2. We Belong – Pat Benatar

Rory could never have held a candle to the Doctor's blazing sun, Amy mused as she watched him dart around the control room of the TARDIS in his usual frenzy of activity, pushing buttons, pulling levels, and just generally being the lump of eccentricity that he always was. They just fitted together like adjoining puzzle pieces, though the Doctor tried hard not to admit it, but Amy refused to give him up to the doubts that complicated his mind; she'd invested too much time in him to let him go that easy.

Whatever he denied or embraced, for worse or for better, they belonged. It was as if the crack in her wall was meant to pull them together. Rory was just not as adventurous as the pair of them; he was perfectly content with their slow, plodding-cow life in Leadworth, but she was not, and that only served to reinforce her beliefs.

She also believed that his second fez looked absolutely ridiculous, but it was not the first time that he'd done something that made her smile.

* * *

3. I Get Off – Halestorm

She could feel his gaze on her after she climbed into bed, and though she didn't know how he was watching without being in the room, she instinctively knew that he was. She also privately suspected that the TARDIS purposely kept it hot enough in her room to make it uncomfortable to sleep under the thinnest of sheets for his viewing pleasure, and that sent excited shivers down her spine every time she thought about it.

It had been happening for a while now, ever since the incident with the _homo reptilia,_ but it had only recently begun to take on a tangible sexual tone that had begun to color their daily interactions as well. She had begun having wet dreams about him again, the way she had during the two years between his second and third appearances, and they made her wake sweating and shaking with desire, longing for his touch. She knew that he would not be the one to make the first move, but he was a man and the thought of him getting off on her was enough to make her climax when nothing else would do.

She jerked out of another wet dream about him and felt his gaze on her again, still, and decided to give him a little gift with purchase, tugging off her nighty.

* * *

4. Can You Feel the Love Tonight? – Lion King Chorus

Rory could see them from where he stood, just outside of the doors leading into the reception hall; they were dancing in the moonlight with their own music drifting out of the TARDIS' open doors, Amy's head resting on the Doctor's chest, a contented smile on her face as she let him guide her though the steps. She had never seemed quite as happy when she was with him, had been so melancholy during the two years that he was gone. She almost seemed to be a whole new woman when she was with him.

Rory was far more observant than people gave him credit for. He had noticed the way she looked at the Doctor when she thought that neither of them were looking, had noticed the way she seemed to lean into every touch he gave her, the way she would smile at his frenetic movements and occasionally childish antics and shake her head like an exasperated parent. She was never afraid to jump into action on one of their adventures, while he, Rory, tended to hang in the background until asked to do something. She kissed the Doctor after the incident with the Weeping Angels, and Rory knew that if she had been just looking for comfort as the Gallifreyan had said, she wouldn't have done it.

She loved the Doctor more than she loved him.

And for some reason, he was okay with that.

* * *

5. Mercy Street – Peter Gabriel

Not for the first time, the Doctor wondered what he was thinking. It was a normal occurrence for him; he often found himself second guessing his ideas – at least internally – but whether or not she knew it, Amy had always been there to back him up. His telepathy had always let him know that she had complete and utter confidence in him, no matter what the situation was, and that helped him be firm in his decisions.

It also made him get far more attached to her than any other companion he'd had before. Everyone, even Rose, had doubted at some point, regardless of how big or small the situation was; Amy had, too, but out of concern for him. He'd heard what River had told her about his ceasing to exist, and everything in her had revolted against the possibility, wanted him to find a different way – _any_ different way, even if it meant sacrificing herself in his place. 'Impossible Amy Pond,' he thought, the Pandorica rattling around him as he flew it up out of Earth's atmosphere toward the exploding TARDIS, 'I hope the universe will have mercy on you, even if you don't remember your mad old Raggedy Doctor and his flying blue box.'

He was not expecting to open his eyes and find himself on the floor of the TARDIS, wearing a tuxedo and scarf with a top hat sitting on his chest. For a moment all he could do was look around in wonder. How…?

And then he heard pounding on the doors. "Did I surprise you this time, Doctor?"

Amelia. Impossible Amy Pond. The universe had taken mercy on her; she had remembered him when everyone else had not.

* * *

6. Stand in the Rain – Superchick

To this day, it never ceased to amaze Amy how lucky she was.

All throughout her childhood, she'd been called mad, crazy, and a host of other cruel names for believing that the Raggedy Doctor had come and closed a crack in her wall, that he would come back for her. And though he'd been twelve years late, he'd still come back, just as he'd promised. He'd been proven real to Rory, who'd been shocked, and had shed the 'Raggedy' right in front of her.

And _damn_. Time Lords were hot.

And though he'd been two years late, he'd come back again. He'd taken her on adventures all across space and time. The Star Whale, the Daleks, the Weeping Angels, the space fish, the _homo reptilia,_ all of it had been so worth it. She'd gotten to see things that happened beyond her own lifetime. And she'd gotten to kiss him; just the memory was enough to make her blush. Though he hadn't truly kissed her back, he had responded and taken her breath away. She'd stood her ground with him against untold enemies, even when the universe itself was crashing down around them. She'd stood through the pain of losing him to the cracks in time and not drowned in it.

And then she'd found the person she'd lost.

Life was good.

* * *

7. I Hope You Dance – Lee Ann Womack (companion to Can You Feel the Love Tonight?)

It had been years since he'd felt like this.

Amy had only been his companion for a handful of weeks, and already she'd helped him save the whole of the universe from eternal destruction when the TARDIS exploded. She'd remembered Rory, her parents – and him. She'd remembered him when he'd never even existed. She brought the wonder back into traveling the universe, made him want to give faith a fighting chance.

Ah, she was incredible. He would never take each breath for granted again. Now here they were, dancing in the moonlight to an American song, and he was the happiest he'd been in a long time. Long ago, he would have never fallen prey to a beautiful woman like her, but the bitterness in his heart had been eased, made him more open to new possibilities that he'd never considered. The Doctor rested his head atop hers as they continued to sway to the music, not really dancing but more enjoying one another's company.

On the periphery, the Galifreyan could sense Amy's husband watching them and knew that this would be the last moment of pure affection between them for a while – or at least until Rory or Amy finally got up the guts to ask the other for divorce. Maybe the heavens would be kind again and enable a painless separation.

* * *

8. Cold (But I'm Still Here) – Evans Blue

Words truly did not do the "never space" between the worlds justice. It was dark and it was bright; it was absolute zero and hotter than a star. All of the sensations tore at him until he felt that he could endure no more – but he was still there. He wanted nothing more than to hide, but he had doomed himself to save the universe, to save his beautiful Amy from the same fate. He was the universe's martyr. Where…?

He was blind, he could see. He was deaf, there were a million voices screaming in his ears. He was mute, screams tore free of his throat as he writhed in pain. How was this the void between the worlds? Was it truly so painful to be unmade, or was it all in his head? Pain _was_ in the mind, but it was created as a result of physical stimulus – and if he had never been born, had never come into the flesh at all, _why was he in pain?_

It was so cold…

He had wanted to live so desperately, but he had given it all up for his Girl Who Waited. Did she ever think about him…?

Something wrapped around his neck, began to squeeze and pull, but he felt more free than he ever had. He had wanted so badly to stay… but nothing made sense anymore. Where…?

"… _something ancient… something new… something borrowed… something blue…"_

TARDIS? Where…? So cold… so cold his skin burned…

Metal under his back, cloth on his skin, but still he was frozen. The panels heated under his back, his loyal time machine trying to warm him up. He wanted to ask her how they were back, but all that came out was a hacking cough. She sensed his question, replied with an image of Amy in her wedding dress. She had pulled them from the void and was now climbing over the table to rush at their doors.

Where didn't matter. He was home.

* * *

9. Surrender – Evanescence

Why was he resisting? Every time he looked at her, she could see the desire in his eyes, could feel his gaze on her back when she was not meeting his gaze. The night she kissed him, he'd been so confused, tired futilely to push her away, but she'd noticed right away that he was not using his full strength against her. He could have easily forced her away, which meant that some part of him wanted her, too.

He'd kissed her back. He could have shoved her way the moment their lips touched, but for the few seconds that they had, he'd gripped her waist, pulled her close, taking control of the kiss with ease before forcing her away. He'd protested, but she'd seen the wild and barely caged beast behind his eyes, trying to escape his iron control and ravage her. He'd slipped from her grasp, and they said nothing further on it.

There was no escaping. Inevitably, he would surrender on his own, or she would try again. It was only a matter of time.

* * *

10. Time of Dying – Three Days Grace

So this was the end.

His plan to fly the Pandorica into the heart of the exploding TARDIS would be the final end, rather that just a new life for him. His whole future was shot to hell; there would be no more adventures all over the universe with Amy Pond, no thwarting the forces of evil, no saving whole worlds.

No.

He wouldn't die. It wouldn't end like this. Amy would remember; she'd brought Rory back, she would bring her parents back, and she could bring him back, too, if she tried.

The call, the memory of the universe was not something so easily wiped, and it had been pouring through her dreams every night since she was small up to the night he came and closed it before disappearing for twelve years. She would remember. She was special.

His lives flashed before his eyes as he guided the Pandorica into the explosion.

He wouldn't die – not for good.

* * *

Can I tag people for this? If so - *assumes dramatic pose* - I tag Anakya Superion to do some for Halo!


End file.
